


Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter  6 "Striptease"

by Cassie_Sandsmark, Somuchbraver



Series: Brighter Than Sunshine Volume 1 [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bisexual Female Characters, DC-AU Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Trans Female Character, college students, lady superheroes kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Sandsmark/pseuds/Cassie_Sandsmark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somuchbraver/pseuds/Somuchbraver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now officially a couple, after returning to Cassie's dorm room following their second first date (and making out on top of the Daily Planet, to boot!), the girls fall into each other's arms again, eager to explore (again) the physical aspects of their new-found romance. The night features a couple of firsts for Cassie: her first time going down on a woman, her first time performing a striptease, and her first time being made love to from behind. Steamy smut and fluffy feelings inside, proceed with delight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter  6 "Striptease"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about a romantic relationship between Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) and a Rule 63'd (female) version of 'Superboy' (Samantha Graves), set in the current DC Cinematic Universe (Post 2013). This is Episode 6 in the first 'Season' of a multi-year arc designed for these characters. There's a lot of romance and fluff and smut in the first ten episodes of this season (along with some Superheroics!), but we promise the main plot will get underway soon. :)
> 
> Be advised that there are subsequent episodes in this same series. You can find the link to the rest of the series at the top of this page, or here (http://archiveofourown.org/series/232443). 
> 
> Follow Our Tumblr at (http://brighterthnsunshine.tumblr.com/) for fan-art, photo manips, information related to our story as it progresses, and more! 
> 
> Your comments are oxygen to us!

 

## Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 6 "Striptease"

[Brighter than Sunshine Tumblr ](http://brighterthnsunshine.tumblr.com)

 

_Cassandra didn't waste time. As soon as Samantha came into her arms, Cassie's right hand slid down the front of the black-haired beauty's chest, between her round, ripe breasts, down over her flat, smooth tummy, and down between her thighs, her fingernails dragging against the front of the lace on Samantha's thong, over the mound of her pussy. Kissing the other girl deeply on the mouth again, she gasped and whispered, "I want to taste you now."_

_The black-haired girl's hands slid down to Cassie's ass and cupped her cheeks, stroking and fondling as her girlfriend's fingers slid across her mound, making a soft noise in her throat as she kissed the blonde bombshell insistently, pushing her own body toward her girlfriend's. "Oh yes...please."_

* * *

 

Cassie moaned hungrily, kissing her beautiful, blue-eyed girlfriend back, her fingers curling under the waist band of Samantha’s sexy black panties and tugging them down decisively, pulling them over her hips and the swell of her bottom and towards the ground, while she gently pushed Samantha back towards the bed in the back of the room. In the darkness, the other girl wouldn’t have been able to make out the design or layout of the room, but the bed she was backing towards was a queen-size with burgundy satin sheets, satin pillowcases, and light purple blankets atop them. Samantha took a cursory glance around the room and what she could see made her smile, walking backward and kissing her without taking her hands off Cassie’s bottom.

She gasped softly when her thighs hit the foot of the bed, and tumbled bare-assed onto the purple bedspread in nothing but her lacy bra. She smiled up at the blonde above her, enjoying the chance to play submissive, and stretched out on the mattress, prone and soft-eyed. Cassie smiled, bending down in front of the other girl and picking up the discarded lace panties, which she lifted to her face and sniffed slowly, smelling Samantha’s wet musky scent on them before laying them on the seat of her computer chair and stepping up to the bed. With Samantha’s legs hanging off of the bed at the knees, the blonde beauty slipped her fingers slowly up between her new girlfriend’s thighs and towards her crotch, while she ran her free fingers through her own hair, using the tactile sensation to relieve some of her own sexual tension.

Sam squirmed on the mattress and slid up slightly on her elbows so she could watch Cassie’s hands on her body. She panted gently and got distracted by the sight of Cassie’s hands in her own hair, watching her with rapt attention, hypnotized by her soft features and graceful hands. “Does that feel good?” she asked, softly.

Cassandra’s eyes traced the other girl’s beautiful face, enjoying the sight of her girlfriend’s long, beautiful black hair spread out across her satin pillowcases. She ran her hand through her own hair again. “It does. It’s almost as good as when you do it,” she breathed, kneeling down slowly on the floor in front of the bed, licking her lips slowly.

Samantha made a noise that was almost a whine as Cassie moved to her knees, her eyebrows sliding up her face. “Mmm, someday I want to make you touch yourself… everywhere you want to be touched, just how you like to be touched so I can learn every single place.”

Kneeling down on the floor of the bedroom on a pillow she pulled out from underneath her bed, Cassandra was in a somewhat submissive posture herself, neither top, nor aggressive, but eager and impassioned. She wanted this – to taste her girlfriend, but she also wanted please her, to bring her pleasure the way she had been given the same. Brushing the blonde hair on her face out of her eyes, she put her hands on Samantha’s knees and took a deep breath, sliding them slowly up and down her thighs, gradually inching towards her hips.

Sam, on the other hand, never felt anything but dominant when she was giving pleasure, it was when she was on the receiving end of that pleasure that she felt most unsure, if you could call it unsure. As she slid her hands up Samantha’s thighs, she felt as if she could sense nervousness. She eyed her and raised an eyebrow. “…are you good?” she asked, tentatively.

Cassandra glanced up at Samantha again, making slightly bemused and exasperated eyes at her, blushing. “Yeah, no, I’m really, really good. I’ve just never … _done this before._ ” She licked her lips again. “Now, shush you, unless you plan on screaming…” she wiggled her eyebrows again and glanced down at her lover’s pelvis and hips again.

Samantha gave a little smile, inching her knees further apart and watching her with interest and wetting her own lips in a reaction to Cassie doing the same. “Well if you need any guidance…” She grinned, knowing she stood a good chance of being scolded.

Cassandra grinned and playfully swatted the pretty dark-haired girl on the side of her bum, taking a deep breath and biting her lip again as she looked down at the outer folds of her lover’s womanhood. Although she was moderately familiar with her own vagina, and had put her fingers and hands literally  _everywhere_ inside of several other women’s since she discovered her sexual attraction to ladies, the blonde girl had never done what she was about to do before. Partly out of nervousness about what the experience would feel like to  _her_ , and partly out of concern that her newness to the act of  _giving_  oral sex would result in the experience not being good for the beautiful young woman lying on her bed who she desperately wanted to please in every way – both physical and emotional – that she could, Cassandra hesitated, lowering her lips slowly and hesitantly towards Samantha’s pussy. The scent of her lover’s wet, warm, musk wafting up to her from her bare crotch filled Cassie’s nostrils as she lowered her face between Samantha’s legs, and the delicious scent reassured and encouraged her. Taking one last breath, Cassie pressed her lips tenderly against the smooth-shaven, soft mound of Samantha’s pussy, and then flicked her eyes up to Samantha’s, wordlessly questioning whether she had permission to proceed.

Samantha gave a little giggle in spite of herself and wriggled on the bed, groaning out frustration. “Uhh, Cass…you’re  _killing_ me…” Her eyes went glossy at the sight of her girlfriend’s sweet mouth inches away from the most sensitive part of her body, the feel of her hot breath against her outer lips making her tremble. “Taste me,” she whimpered, “I want you to…”

Cassie took further encouragement from Samantha’s groans and blushed again, giggling along with her girlfriend in spite of her nervousness, and took another breath, lowering her lips and kissing slowly down along the length of Samantha’s lips. She parted them and slipped her tongue out to touch Samantha’s red, wet inner lips, tasting some of the damp moisture with a surprised and delighted groan of her own, her body shivering as she tasted Samantha’s wetness again. “Mmmm…”

The tenderness of her kisses caught Samantha somewhere between on fire with desire and blushing. It was a move no one had ever tried and though it may have been a sign of hesitation it went straight through to Sam’s heart. She whimpered audibly and her eyelashes fluttered. It felt as if her pussy lips were being pried apart and tongue-kissed sweetly.

The noises Samantha was making as Cassandra’s tongue explored the exterior of her pussy for the first time thrilled her. Cassie felt her heart swell, and her hands, on Samantha’s thighs, trembled. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her tongue between Samantha’s pussy lips, lapping her slowly up and down, groaning deeply and ruttingly as the rush of her lover’s moisture filled her mouth, and her whole body shivered from head to toe as the nipples in her bra tightened, her hands and arms tingling and her crotch beginning to ache with a faint hunger. Samantha felt that groan rumble through her and buried her fingers in her own hair, lifting her hips off the bed slightly toward Cassie’s mouth as she moaned soft and deep. She inched closer to the edge of the bed to give her better access, lifting her upper body slightly so she could catch sight of the blonde’s sweet button nose between her thighs, gorgeous eyelashes fluttering just above as she worked tentatively.

Cassandra’s heart sang at every groan and moan that Samantha let loose, and she redoubled her attentions to Samantha’s cunt, thrusting her tongue more assertively inside of her girlfriend’s pussy, exploring as deep within her womanhood as her tongue could reach, groaning as she stroked with her tongue the same walls and ridges and damp surfaces that her fingers had already discovered, relearning her lover’s pussy with her mouth, her eyelashes fluttering as she concentrated on lapping up Samantha’s sweet juices with every sweep of her tongue, moaning hard and long with each tongue pass. Samantha slid her thighs further apart to accommodate Cassie’s technique, groaning her encouragement and sliding her fingers along her nipples through the lace of her bra to ease the pangs of desire. “Mmm…Cassie…”

Cassandra moaned against Samantha’s pussy; having explored her lover’s womanhood as deeply as she could with her tongue, she slipped her tongue up and around her clit, rubbing it and lapping at it slowly as she slid her hands up to Samantha’s hips, holding them firmly in her hands. Sam’s hips trembled and jerked as Cassie finally focused on her needy aching clit and she cried out softly, dropping her head back and burying her hands in her hair. Her knees bent automatically, using the leverage to push her hips up toward the blonde’s tongue. “uhh, uh-huh…”

Cassie received a face full of Samantha’s pussy, and she first moaned in delight and then groaned in pleasure, driving her tongue more forcefully against Samantha’s clit, flicking it back and forth, licking it, lapping it, and rubbing it briskly. “Mmmmm…. Sammi…. you taste so hot…”

Samantha’s voice grew reverent, fisting the bedspread in her hands and rocking slower against her mouth, moaning softly. “Ohh Cass, Cassie, it’s so good…” She slid a hand down one of the girl’s arms and into her hair, turning her head aside to groan into the pillow. Excited and aroused, and eager to try something which Samantha had first done to her the night they had first slept together, Cassandra giggled nervously and withdrew her tongue from Samantha’s clit, pressing her soft, succulent lips against it instead, and sucked – gently at first, groaning at the rich, sweet taste, raising an eyebrow and flicking a glance up Samantha’s face, and then more energetically, moaning into her clit. Sam’s face went soft with bliss, the moan coming soft and low, her free hand sliding up to cup her breast as her body melted toward Cassie’s mouth. She whimpered, her fingers flexing in the blonde’s hair as she used her hips to tip her pussy toward her. Every noise Cassie made vibrated through her, sending shocks of pleasure dancing up through her torso. Her toes curled against the mattress and she moaned, trying to hold out to savor the feeling.

Cassandra groaned again, her body tingling excitedly, her nipples tight and frustrated as she watched Samantha play with her own breasts. But Samantha’s fingers in her hair felt electrifying, and the sparks from that tactile sensation raced down through her body and set a fire in her panties that made Cassie squeeze her thighs together, one of her hands slipping down under her own skirt and stroking her wet lips through her panties as she redoubled her efforts, sucking vigorously at Samantha’s clitoris and moaning deeply into her crotch. Samantha held out, trembling and wriggling on the bed for as long as she could, till the pleasure was too much and she succumbed to orgasm, her knees bending and her legs curling toward her body as she rocked into Cassie’s hot wet mouth and cried out her pleasure. She came in a flood, her fingers tightening on the back of Cassie’s head as her hips jerked and her body writhed with release. Cassie groaned hard when she felt Samantha cum inside of her mouth. Samantha’s fingers on the back of her head and tight in her hair made her shiver, while her tongue and lips were eager on her own behalf as they lapped up her juices and continued to suck on her girlfriend’s clit until after Samantha’s hips finally stopped shaking and writhing on the bed. When Samantha was finally spent, panting on the bed, Cassie pulled her lips away from Samantha’s crotch, wiping her chin slowly as she smiled at her girlfriend’s beautiful face, blushing slightly and raising hopeful eyebrows. “… so… you… was it good for you?” She grinned.

Samantha whimpered and panted out her pleasure as it rippled out and then receded into a steady throb deep inside of her that she could feel out to her toes and fingertips. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she smiled dreamily. “Mmm, you are a  _natural_.”

Cassandra smiled happily, flushed with praise, and laid her head contentedly against Samantha’s inner thigh, smiling up at her from between her legs. “Mmmm… well, you’re delicious.” She blushed and bit her lip, wiggling her eyebrows naughtily.

She smirked. “This is the first time I’ve seen you from above.” She grinned. “It’s a good angle. I’d love to just wear you there like a garter,” she teased.

Cassie blushed again, pressing her lips against the inside of Samantha’s soft, shapely thigh. She sighed contentedly. “… why are you  _so, so_  wonderful?” she mused aloud, losing herself in Samantha’s eyes.

Samantha smiled, tilting her head to better gaze down at the girl on her thigh. She slid a hand down to stroke her hair away from her face. “I don’t know, if you find some answers to that one you ought to let me know.”

“Mmmm, I got one,” Cassie said, smiling cutely, her eyelashes fluttering slowly as Samantha pulled hair out of her face. “You’re _Samantha._ ”

Sam chuckled, stroking her hair idly and shaking her head. “Ahh, finally,  **answers.** ”

Cassie rolled her eyes and bit some of Samantha’s exposed, soft inner thigh, and Samantha smiled cheekily, wetting her lips at the jolt it gave. “…I really do mean it. You’re  _so so wonderful,_ ” Cassie gushed. She closed her eyes and sat back against Samantha’s other leg, smiling happily. “Suck it.”

Sam tangled her fingers in Cassie’s hair and gave it a very playful tug. “Mmm, what can I suck now?”

“My tits,” Cassie replied just as cheekily, her eyes still contently closed, but her lips curved in a wicked smirk. She reached up around Samantha’s thigh behind her and caressed the hand with which her new girlfriend was tugging on her hair. “… I have a girlfriend,” she mused thoughtfully, her eyebrows lifting in pleasant delight.

Samantha gave a little squirm on the pillows and the tugging turned to stroking, sliding her thigh across Cassie’s cheek idly and folding an arm under the pillow beneath her head. “A really hot one, even,” she contributed.

Cassandra giggled and opened her eyes, turning her face towards Samantha’s and raising her eyebrows. “You’re  _so modest._ ” She stroked the outside of the thigh behind her head and then arched a curious eyebrow. “…want the grand tour?”

Samantha smiled at the first comment, giving a careless shrug. She had no hang ups over knowing just how desirable she was and got no lack of reinforcement for that belief from others. “I do. I want to see how you’ve feathered the nest.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cassie grinned and leapt up to her feet excitedly, switching on the big overhead light before turning and waving grandly at the room. Although the generic wall surface of the dorms was painted a bland, dull off-white, Cassie had covered almost every inch of available surface in bright colors. Pink and purple and maroon and red dominated a collection of ‘Undergrad Chic’ cheap art posters, as well as a couple of suggestive posters of lady superheroes such as Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and the Emerald Superhero-cum-Supermodel, Jade. An autographed photo of Nightwing crouched on the rooftop bannister of the New York Empire State building was mounted on the right door of the tall, rosewood double-doored dresser that sat opposite and to the left of her bed. On the back of her door was the single stereotypical ‘motivational’ poster in her bedroom: Superman, the Man of Steel himself, over the word “Dream,” and a quote that read: “Dreams save us. Dreams lift us up and transform us. And on my soul, I swear…until my dream of a world where dignity, honor and justice becomes the reality we all share–I’ll never stop fighting. Ever.” Besides all of these posters and pieces of art there weren’t a whole lot of furnishings in the room: a big-screen monitor on a black desk, with a large pink CPU covered with stickers underneath it, a wide-screen LCD TV connected to an X-Box One and a PS4, a black desk chair in front of the computer, and a pair of pink and maroon bean-bag chairs in front of the TV. “Tada,” Cassie announced before laughing shrugging her shoulders. “Whatcha think?”

Samantha took in the sight of the room first all at once and then detail by detail, looking with interest at each piece of art and chosen color. “I was completely correct about the bright colors.” She smiled at her. “You’ve got a lot going on in here. It’s a good look.”

“You really think so?” Cassie said, cocking her head to the side and gazing at Samantha speculatively. “You don’t think I’m a … powderpuff pretty pink princess…” she fished for words, “… freak?” She laughed.

Samantha laughed. “It’s possible I think all those words except the last one. It looks like…you’re a fangirl,” she noted, eyeing the superhero memorabilia. “A little more than I knew, which is intriguing.” She smirked and tipped her head toward the electronics, “and it’s been made obvious where you prefer to spend your money.”

Cassie laughed and blushed, licking her lips and grinning. “Well I was a nobody nerd girl for all of jr. high and the first two years of high school: I had a lot of time to be alone with my books, my movies, my tv shows, and my games.” She patted her computer monitor affectionately and then stroked it, winking at Samantha. “This here’s mah baby.”

Samantha chuckled, eyeing the monitor with an adversarial expression.  “I feel this introduction is the beginning of a very epic rivalry for your affections.”

Cassie laughed and shook her head. “Nuh-uh: no worries.” She patted the monitor. “Since I met you, this lady has seen far less of me than ever before. But I wanted to introduce you, since, y’know, all my fan-fic is in here. And my  _tooooons._ ” She said the last word with a not-sexy ‘groove’ sound.

Sam grinned and sat back on the bed, as at ease in nothing but a lacy bra as anyone else might be in jeans and a t-shirt. “What do your  _toooons-“_ she took the same tone on the word- “consist of, anyway?”

The blonde girl standing opposite of Samantha grinned, taking her cue and turning to the computer and bending over in front of it (not unaware that she was showing off her rounded bottom in a short skirt as she did so) and queued up some of those very  _toons._  “Oh, you know, some pop, some alternative. I like Echosmith and Imagine Dragons, just about everything Carly Rae Jepsen has ever sung, and I’m really into Taylor Swift’s new album, 1989 … and then there’s this….” She grinned and straightened up, turning back around as  _Buttons_ , by the Pussycat Dolls, started playing. Her face was beet red, and she was trembling slightly, but her smile was steady, her eyes were bright and burning, and she fixed Samantha with hungry look as she licked her red lips.

“Ohh, I  _loved_ 1989\. At first I was like, Taylor? No. And then I was like, Taylor YES.” Samantha stopped talking abruptly when Cassie turned around and fixed her with a look that sent a tingle down her spine, her eyes drawn to her lips. She smiled a little. “…I like this song.”

“Me too,” Cassie murmured, listening to the opening beats as she folded her arms over her chest and began to gently rock her body in time to the music, still holding Samantha’s gaze with her own. When the song reached the first few stanzas, Cassie’s head tipped slightly to the side so that her hair fell in front of one eye, but she kept both of her bright green eyes locked on Samantha’s bottomless blues. Her hips began to move to the music more, rocking back and forth with the rhythm while her hands slid down her belly and grabbed the bottom of her sweater, tugging on it – down, to the side, right, left… slowly she began to wriggle it up, over her belly and towards her chest. Pulling it over her head, exposing her round, soft white breasts and the black, lacy bra which encased them, she dropped her sweater to the side, her hair tumbling around her face again as she brought her eyes back to Samantha’s again.

Samantha took a minute to catch up to what was happening; the powerful look in Cassie’s eye took her off guard and stirred her excitement again. Her eyes followed Cassie’s hands as they moved over her body, her tongue touching her upper lip. Cassie slid her hands along her arms as she lifted them over her head, gyrating her hips seductively around as she slowly spun back away from Samantha, grinding her hips and her full bottom slowly in front of her new girlfriend as she swung her butt around to face her new girlfriend, glancing back and tossing her hair over one shoulder as she shot her a sexy smirk and slowly slid her hands down the sides of her body and over her hips, around to her bottom, which she was swinging around in a series of slow, sexy gyrations while she located the back zipper and slowly slid it down to the ground, revealing the black, short-slip-like garter belt that she was wearing beneath the skirt. Samantha watched the zipper descend and let out a soft breath, biting her lip. “Holy crap you are gorgeous…” she murmured, bracing her hands on the mattress.

Cassie caressed her ass as the song playing on her computer moved into its middle refrain, gyrating her full, plump bottom. She dropped her head forward and reached her hands down to the top of her computer monitor, stretching her back and torso out seductively as she rocked her bottom in front of Samantha for several seconds before let her hands slowly wander up her back again and towards her bra strap, which she unhooked equally slowly, one hook at the time, then let her hands slide slowly up into her hair as she twirled languidly back around towards her lover, her hands sliding down her neck and over her shoulders, hooking under the bra straps and pulling them slowly down her shoulders and onto her arms, and then her hands slid down over her chest while her hips continued to gyrate.

 

(Fanart courtesy of [Amanda-jp](http://amanda-jp.tumblr.com/))

 

Samantha’s hand traveled slowly down her own thigh, as she sat up straighter and swallowed slowly. Her eyes were drawn up and down her girlfriend’s tall and lithesome frame as Cassie manipulated her gaze. When Cassie’s hands reached the exposed tops of her breasts she moaned gently, rolling her head slowly from side to side as she eased the cups of her bra off of her breasts and slowly pulled it down and off of her arms. She swung it slowly around and around above her head, then over and behind her neck for a moment before she tossed it gently at the girl on the bed. Samantha echoed the noise with a moan that was nearer a whimper, her mouth going dry and other parts going suddenly very wet.

Cassandra moved slowly towards the bed, her hands sliding up and cupping and caressing her breasts slowly as she rolled her hips slowly from side to side. Sam unconsciously leaned forward when Cassie approached the bed, eager to come in contact with her in any way she could, wetting her lips as she watched Cassie’s hands move across her perfect breasts. As the song came to a slow, gradual end, Cassie eased one knee onto the bed, sliding her hands down from her breasts, over her hips, down her thighs and to the boots, unzipping one and sliding her foot out of it before dropping it to the ground. She repeated the process with her next boot, then knelt slowly onto the bed and smiled at Samantha in the quiet as the mp3 player moved from one song to another. Now clad it nothing but nude stockings, panties, and garter-belt-slip, Cassie smiled shyly at her girlfriend, bit her lower lip and brushed her fingers back up over her belly and to her chest, cupping her breasts softly and raising an eyebrow. Samantha followed her hands over her body with rapt and tense attention, inching across the mattress toward her but understanding that she was looking right now, not touching. “oh my god I want you so much…” she whispered.

Cassandra blushed, kneeling on the bed, cocking her head to one side so that some of her hair fell in front of her richly-made-up face again. She dropped her hands away from her beasts, letting them fall and sway, and slid them slowly down her belly to her hips. “I’m all yours…”

Samantha rocked up onto her knees wrapped her arms around her, sliding her hands up her back and nipping on her lip, pressing her body against her girlfriend’s. She slid her hands down to her ass and fondled it, giving a soft groan. “How lucky does that make me…”

Cassandra pressed her lips against Samantha’s in return for her nip, brushing her bare breasts against Samantha’s bra-encased ones. She moaned when Samantha touched and fondled her ass through the silk of the slip, her arms sliding over Samantha’s shoulders and around her neck as she shivered from head to foot. “Mmmm.. you tell me.”

Sam smiled and kissed down her neck behind her ear, giving her butt a squeeze and letting her fingers slide down over her thighs, listening to Cassandra groan. She dropped her face into her chest, nuzzling the tops of her breasts, sliding her fingers along the curve of the taller girl’s back as she arched toward her. “I am like lottery ticket, vegas jackpot lucky.” She kissed the tops of her breasts. She opened her mouth and pressed her tongue flat against one of her nipples, giving a wide lap.

Cassie breathed heavily as fresh tingles of arousal ran through her, tightening her nipples and causing a excited tension to run through her pelvis. “Mmmmm… scratch off your lottery ticket, then…” she groaned, and then shivered again when Samantha licked her nipple. “Ohhh!”

Samantha puckered her lips and blew on her wet nipple, stroking the underside of her breast and sliding a hand between her thighs from behind. “I wanna know…how you’d like me to do that…”

“Tell you later…?” Cassie whispered, gasping and shivering as Samantha’s breath on her nipple made her groan. Her hips gave a startled jerk as Samantha’s caressed her crotch from behind. “Mmmm! …mmmm… I want you to lead…” She pulled her head back, sliding her hands up into Samantha’s hair and tilting her head up towards her. She smiled bashfully. “You on top.”

She smiled and nipped at her breast, sliding her fingers under the waistband of Cassie’s panties and inching them down, chuckling. “As much as I’d love to leave those garters on…these are trapped…” She smirked, eyeing her with her head tipped toward her underwear.

Cassie smiled encouragingly at Samantha, her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and hanging over her shoulders as she sighed, pressing the side of her face against the side of Samantha’s head. One of her hands found her way into Samantha’s long dark, soft, silky hair. She twisted her fingers through Sam’s hair, not pulling or yanking, just tugging enough to give a little pleasure. She pressed her hips into Samantha’s hands. “I’m in your hands. Do what you want with me.” Sam smiled and snapped open her garters playfully, pushing her panties down to her thighs and Cassandra wriggled out of the panties eagerly, smiling at Samantha and moaning as her damp crotch hit the cool air of her bedroom. Cassie shivered, moaning slightly and impishly brushing her bottom against Samantha’s hands as the latter worked her panties down. “I love it when you touch my butt,” she groaned.

Sam nudged her face first onto the bed so she was laying on her stomach, and took the opportunity to take in the long line of Cassandra’s curving back, her full and firm backside and her long legs, running her fingers along the relatively undiscovered skin and leaning down to kiss and nip soft meaty areas on either side of her spine. “Mmm, if you insist…”

Cassie she blinked in surprise, glancing back over her shoulder and raising her eyebrows, “Are–you sure?” a thrill of strange and forbidden excitement ran through her as she followed Samantha’s lead. She’d never seen two women have sex together with one of them on their front in a bed, but the confident way that Samantha pressed her into the bed reassured and excited her. When Samantha began running her fingers down her back, Cassie groaned and arched and flexed the parts of her back that she touched, as they didn’t get much attention normally and the new attention made her shiver and clench. “Mmmmmm…. that’s nice.” The kissing and nipping only heightened her excitement and pleasure.

Samantha gave a little smirk at Cassie’s hesitance, delighting in keeping her on her toes, as the blonde continued to groan and tremble, manipulating her body with strong and insistent hands as she worked her lips down to the base of the other girl’s spine. One hand traveled ahead, ghosting over her butt and pushing her panties down to her knees. She smiled when she reached her lower back, sliding her hand underneath Cassie’s pelvis and using her flat palm to push up, lifting her ass high until it was propped up on her knees. She glanced at the other girl and bit her nearest cheek, immediately soothing it with her tongue by using it to draw an arching line over the generous curve of her ass cheek, wrapping her fingers around one of Cassie’s thighs. Cassie yelped, shivering all up and down her body and shaking her bottom excitedly in response.

The strange and unfamiliar, very sexual posture made Cassie tremble with excitement, and the thrills that were running through her from the posture, the kisses, nibbles, and the touches had her nipples tight and hard on the bed. She enjoyed every shake and shiver her body was feeling, because each movement rubbed her aroused nipples against the bed pleasingly. “MMmm…. Sammi….” The trail of her tongue over her ass cheek felt like tingling fire, and the blonde felt the tingles running through her hips and pelvis to her crotch, and she felt herself beginning to grow wet in response.

She grinned against Cassie’s fleshy cheek and slid one hand up her back toward her butt as she slid her hand up her thigh. The sight of her girlfriend in this naughty position, trembling against the bedspread and moaning, made her give a little shudder of excitement. She ran her hand indulgently over Cassie’s butt and shifted to straddle her leg, biting and then licking her cheek again. “Ohh you are absolutely gorgeous…you like that?”

“MMhmmm….” Cassie moaned, the scent of her growing dampness wafting from her crotch as Samantha licked and nibbled and stroked the two cheeks of her bottom. “Ohhhh that feels good,” she whispered, rolling her chest and her nipples slowly against the bed as she glanced back and up at Samantha, panting softly

She smiled and brushed her fingers ever so lightly against Cassie’s mound, letting her thumb brush her clit and then pull away. Cassie yelped, shivering all up and down her body and shaking her bottom excitedly in response. Samantha moved her hot, wet kisses slowly down the curve of her ass cheek toward her pussy, taking a slow inhale of her arousal as the scent rose to meet her. “Mmm, I feel so privileged to see you from this angle…”

Cassie groaned again, shivering with excitement and the naughty thrill of being in such a sexual, subordinate position while her new girlfriend played with her. She groaned again, her nipples tight and throbbing with the need for sensation as she rubbed them slowly against the bed sheets and rocked her hips and bottom back against Samantha’s touch and her mouth. “Mmmm… god, I almost wish I had a video of this for later,” she giggled between pants of breath.

Sam smiled and kissed down the back of her thigh. “Ideas for the future. We should start a spreadsheet.” She slid her hands up to cup her ass at the same time she dropped her head between Cassie’s thighs and gave her lips and long indulgent lick, nestling her face between the other girl’s thighs.

“Mmmmmm!” Cassie groaned loudly, throwing her head back and raining golden blonde hair down her back and over her shoulders as her whole body shook from Samantha’s hands on her ass and her face between her thighs. Her pussy began to throb with desire and arousal. “Oh, crap…. wow…”

Samantha giggled and nipped playfully at one of her outer lips. “You make the best noises,” she mused, before dragging her tongue through her pussy again. She fondled her ass with both hands and teased her slit with the tip of her tongue.

“People tell me… ” Cassie panted, and then she groaned, loudly, interrupting herself when Samantha nipped at her pussy, her whole hips-pelvis-ass area shaking with excitement, “… that I’m … overly enthusiastic…” Then she groaned even louder, ending in a whimper, when Samantha licked her slit from end to end, her hips bucking down into her mouth.

Samantha’s mouth didn’t falter against the bucking, wandering down to find her clit and roll her tongue against it, smoothing her hands over Cassie’s bottom and giving a little groan. “Mmm, well I hope not…I was just starting to feel like hot shit. I’d like to think your reactions are warranted.”

“From this perspective they are,” Cassie moaned, shaking and shivering as Samantha’s tongue rolled over and around her clit, pushing her tingling bottom back into her lover’s hands and rubbing it against her palms while she panted, dropping her head forward onto her bed and gripping the bed sheets with her fists.

She smirked and gave her cheeks a squeeze. “Good thing there’s no one else here, then. Your opinion is the only one that matters.” She slid a hand down her thigh and teased two fingers inside of her, just to the first knuckle and then out again, still tonguing her clit.

Cassie screamed suddenly in surprise and delight, her back arching and thrusting her hips and ass out behind her, grinding down on Samantha’s fingers while they penetrated her, and then whimpering in protest when she withdrew. She shivered all up and down her body, grinding her breasts and hard nipples against the bed sheets and panting loudly, her own hands running through her hair and tugging on it in delighted frustration. “Ohhhh, goddesses, I  _love it when you do that,”_ she half groaned, half whimpered.

Samantha groaned at her strong reaction, giving her clit an aggressive suck and sliding her fingers, which were wet with her arousal now, along Cassie’s thigh as the girl beneath her fingers groaned and shook. “Love when I do  _what,_ exactly?” She slid her tongue along Cassie’s weeping lips and then dipped it inside of her for a moment. She wasn’t particularly endowed tongue-wise so she didn’t often penetrate with it, but it did feel delicious to do so.

“When you….” she panted, loudly, between moans, “enter me. When you suck on my… my clit…” When Sammi next pushed her tongue inside of her, Cassie arched her back again and cried loudly, shivering all over. “MMmmm… Mmmmmmmm…. yes!” Samantha probed Cassie with her tongue for a minute, pressing her face against her pussy to get maximum penetration and use her unusually strong tongue muscle to dig and curl inside and then withdrew, immediately replacing her tongue with two fingers and sliding them in all the way, stroking her inner walls. She let her tongue slip down again and sealed her lips around Cassie’s throbbing clit, sucking hard. Cassandra continued to tremble, shake, and moan, grinding her hips and her ass and her soaking wet pussy into her girlfriend’s sweet, skillful mouth and talented tongue, crying out every time Samantha thrust into her – first with her tongue, and then with her fingers. When Samantha started sucking, hard, on her clit, while plunging her fingers deep inside of her wet, eager womanhood, she shrieked, panting, gasping, and almost weeping with arousal and need, calling out at her lover, “Ohhhh  _yess! Gods, yes! Ohhh, Samantha…..!”_

Samantha moaned against her and slid her tongue over her clit as she sucked, sliding a third finger into her and working her fingers slowly in and out of her. Cassie’s pelvis, hips, and ass shook and trembled uncontrollably, and she moaned low and loud. Samantha’s fingers strummed on her walls inside, applying heavy pressure as she dragged her digits out of her and then pushed them back in. The hand that wasn’t inside her slid up to her ass cheek again, rubbing. When Samantha thrust her now  **three**  fingers inside of her, exploring the depths of her soaking cunt, the blonde screamed, her mouth hanging open as she humped her pussy down on Samantha’s fingers vigorously, wanting –  _needing –_  to take her in as deeply as she could, as hard as she could, to feel her as much inside as she could. And the teasing pressure on her ass made her shiver, on top of everything else. Cassie was full on screaming now, and when she wasn’t, she was moaning. Her whole, vivacious, curvaceous body was shaking and trembling from the force of the electrifying sensations Samantha was sending through her.  Cassie’s head swam, a tidal wave of pleasure building up inside of her body, a tense, erotic knot in her pelvis, while her vision fogged and swayed, her whole body tingling uncontrollably as continued to tug on her hair and slid one hand under her chest and squeezed an overly-tight nipple until she squeaked. The thrust of Cassie’s hips was making Samantha wet all over again and it was all she could do to keep her hands focused and not use them on herself. She decided that they needed to incorporate toys in the very near future because she’d never in her life met a girl so incredibly fun to fuck. Everything she did got a reaction and her helpless writhing drove Sam on, experimentally sliding a fourth finger inside, pushing as deep as she could. She slid her tongue up to taste the arousal dripping from her before returning to her clit, lipping her soft mound and then rolling her tongue against that little bundle of nerves before she sealed her lips around it.

“Ahhhhh!” Cassie cried out as soon as Samantha thrust a fourth finger inside of her, all the way up to the thumb joint. Her whole body went rigid and shook for an instant as the tidal wave of her climax crashed over her, with her hearing and her vision wavering for a second before she came to and started humping Samantha’s hand in earnest while she moaned and whimpered long and loudly, riding out the wave of her orgasm while she continued to lap up the sensual sensations of Samantha’s mouth on her clit, her fingers deep inside of her. For nearly two minutes after her orgasm, Cassie continued to rock her body against Samantha’s, until she was spent, panting and groaning into the bed, her legs and hips trembling and exhausted.

Samantha held out with her through orgasm, groaning at the sensation of her knuckles buried inside of Cassie and her eyes nearly crossed with delight and desire as she thrust at her hand, barely having to move inside of her as her hips rocked her hand in and out of her. It made her tongue trip for a moment, too awed and focused on the erotic delight of Cassie’s pussy contracting with pleasure around her fingers. She stopped sucking and lapped at her clit instead, coaxing her forward in an attempt to extend her pleasure as far as it could possibly go. When she was sure that the blonde was spent, she withdrew her hand carefully and slid her tongue along the length of her soaked and trembling pussy lips, picking up a discarded piece of clothing to dry her fingers.

 

* * *

 

 

Cassie moaned, shaking with the aftershocks of the incredible orgasm Samantha had just given her, her body slowly melting into the soft surface of her bed, her chest expanding and contracting with deep sighs of relief and exhaustion. From her lips came a series of long, contented groans and moans as her eyes slowly fluttered back into focus and shifted around the room, looking for Samantha. When she found her with her gaze, she smiled, her cheeks dimpling with pleasure and feeling. “… hi there…” she sighed, happily.

Samantha smiled at Cassie and crawled up next to her, running her hand down her back affectionately and kissing her shoulder. “That was absolutely incredible,” she gave a little chuckle, setting her head on the pillow. “I could do that for days.”

“I think I could do – after about a five minute rest in between,” Cassie giggled wearily and then groaned, rolling her body slowly onto its side and facing the black-haired beauty beside her. She batted her eyelashes at her flirtatiously. “Specially if it was you doin’ it to me.”

Samantha grinned and slid her arms around her waist, inching in closer to her slowly. “Maybe one of these times I’ll just keep going until you can’t stand it. You ever had two in a row?”

Cassie shook her head, grinning slowly. “Nuh-uh. Never slept with anyone who had superpowered stamina before.” She smiled into Samantha’s face, reaching up to pluck a few errant strands of dark hair out of her eyes. “Never dated anyone who did before either.” She planted a single soft kiss on Samantha’s lips. “I’mma keep you, mmkay?” She winked.

Sam smiled and took that as an invitation to get close, cuddling in and setting her head next to hers on the pillow, running her fingers across Cassie’s arm. “mmkay.” She set her thighs against Cassies and let out a soft breath

Cassie grinned at her, biting her upper lip and letting her eyes roam over Samantha’s beautiful face, from her bottomless blue-eyes to her plump, sweet lips. “You’re a dream come true.”

Samanthan smiled and set her nose against hers. “The wettest, wildest dream,” she teased, nudging her hips with her knee.

Cassie grinned and bumped her hips against the knee, feeling a shiver run through her at the tingle that contact caused. “Mmmmm…. you’re  _so bad.”_ She leaned over and kissed the blue-eyed bombshell sensually on the lips, sliding a hand over her hips and around her back. “You know, I couldn’t help but notice,” she teased, nibbling on Samantha’s bottom lip while she batted her eyelashes. “That you were gettin’ quite turned on at the end of my little performance.”

She returned the kiss, tugging her body closer to hers, and then smirked at the observation. “Well, no one has ever stripped for me before.”

Cassie giggled, her heart swelling at the closeness and intimacy between them, and at the reactions she was getting from her flirtations. She had never been able to enjoy this level of intimacy with anyone before – just to lie together in bed, between sexual romps, being  _together_  in a way that was somehow more than physical or emotional alone, but somehow  _both._  She loved it. Scooching closer to Samantha, she let her hand wander down to Samantha’s lower back, tracing the base of her spine there with one fingertip. Meanwhile, Cassie raised her eyebrows hopefully, her eyes wide and round. “Did you like that? I practiced it this morning in the mirror.” She blushed at the admission.

The touch made Samantha’s eyelids go heavy, rubbing her thighs together just a little, conscious of their bodies inches apart. She hadn’t expected this to roll on but if Cassie had other ideas she definitely had her full attention. She wanted her to do sweet nasty things to her, she wanted to do sweet nasty things to her, and she wanted to lay on her bed and talk about all the things she never told anyone and anything Cassie would confess. There was no line between those intimacies, and that was exciting and a little terrifying. She suppressed a chuckle. “It was really sexy. The mirror probably didn’t do it justice.”

Cassie watched Samantha’s eyelids droop slightly and her eyes defocus slightly as she touched the blue-eyed girl, and so she kept doing it, lowering her voice slightly and letting her smile play out against Samantha’s lips. “And when I was moaning, and groaning, and screaming and you were inside me just a few moments ago, I could have sworn I caught a hint of your own wet, warm arousal.” She slipped her free hand over her own waist and between their bodies, tracing her fingertips down Samantha’s belly and towards her hips.

Samantha gave a little squirm and her breath caught a little, biting her lip and sliding her thighs together. “You should have seen you…felt you…the things you do and the way you look when you’re like that…it makes me so wet. That you’ll just lift your hot little butt for me like that…you were so hot for it I thought you were going to pull my arm in,” she murmured, never taking her eyes off Cassie’s face.

Cassie blushed at the description of the sexual lengths to which she had gone this evening, biting her own lower lip this time and grinning awkwardly. “Well… I just might have, if I could have,” she laughed, a little embarrassed. “I… you know, I’m not usually so… ” she closed one eye in concentration, “… so wild? In bed? But you…” Cassie shivered, remembering the sensations that had been running through her a few minutes ago, her own fingers creeping down Samantha’s pelvis and towards the juncture between her thighs and her crotch, “you make me want to lose control in a way I’ve only ever read about in  _romance novels._ ” She blushed again, smiling sweetly. “Both physically  _and_  emotionally.”

Samantha gave a little smile and brushed her lips over Cassie’s, running her hand over her stomach slowly. “Don’t be embarrassed about it. What I’m trying to say is that it is ridiculously hot. I love it, all of it.” She slid her hips closer, pressing in against Cassie’s hand and wetting her lips.

Cassie kissed her, impulsively, sliding her hand swiftly down between Samantha’s thighs and running her fingers along the length of the other girl’s wet vagina. “Mmmmmm…. you  _are_  wet,” she breathed against the black-haired beauty’s mouth. “Good.”

Sam kissed her back and moaned against her lips, dragging her own hand up to slide her fingers along the underside of Cassie’s breast. “Mmm, why did you have plans for me?” She bit her lip, her eyes sparkling.

Cassie whispered a groan and her tender kiss suddenly turned into an aggressive, hungry one as she tilted her head and whimpered into her mouth, the hand between Samantha’s thighs stroking the girl eagerly between her pussy lips to reignite the embers of the fire that had burned just minutes ago. Meanwhile, the busty blonde girl seemed to try to wrap her whole body around the beautiful blue-eyed one, pushing one of her thighs swiftly and unhesitatingly between Samantha’s thighs while the hand on Samantha’s lower back slipped down to and squeezed her ass hard and firmly. “I just want you,” her voice wavered and broke into a half-cry of feeling as Cassie kissed her lover with a hunger tinged with a hint of wild desperation, “ _I want you so much.”_

Samantha kissed her back hard and ground her crotch against her thigh, cupping her breasts in her hands and moaning into the kiss. She reached back and unhooked her own bra, tearing it off so she could press her hard nipples against Cassie’s and grind their bodies together. Sam buried her hands in Cassie’s hair as she rode her girlfriend’s thigh, rocking their bodies together with a tender force. The kiss with which Cassandra greeted her was devouring and consuming, and yet sweet and subtly tender. There was no mashing of teeth or tongue, but lips were sucked and pulled and pressed with deliberate energy. This was a kiss with needs. Sam let Cassie’s mouth teach her the tone of the kiss, rocking her hips into Cassie’s hand as she penetrated her and panting gently as she squirmed against her body. Moaning whimpers of hunger and need filed breathless air between kisses. The fingers between Samantha’s legs caressed her pussy tenderly, but eagerly, encouraging her to open up and take her in as she twisted one finger and slipped it inside of her, twisting the knuckle around with insistent eagerness. Meanwhile, the hand on Samantha’s ass raked hungry nails across the generous, firm, rounded flesh she found there. The contact between their bare breasts excited the blonde girl, but Cassie wanted more than just the feeling of her girlfriend’s nipples pressed up against hers, as much as she enjoyed it. Samantha shuddered as they rubbed together, nipping at her chin before returning to her mouth and kissing her deeply. With a hungry groan, she pulled her thigh out from between Samantha’s legs, while keeping her hand in her girlfriend’s crotch, and hooked it around Samantha’s knee, opening her own thighs wide and beckoning and arching her back, rolling her hips eagerly towards Samantha. Between two breathless kisses, she gasped, “Touch me, too?”

Sam moved as asked, sliding her hand swiftly down Cassie’s stomach and parting the other girl’s pussy lips with two fingers, sliding her hand along the sticky trail she’d left there. It didn’t take her long before she was working her fingers inside of her, using the heel of her hand to rub her clit. Cassandra gasped and groaned when Samantha’s fingers pushed inside of her still-damp pussy, and she bucked her hips eagerly against her girlfriend’s hand as she herself responded by twisting the knuckles of two of her fingers deeper inside of Samantha’s dampening womanhood, her thumb nail brushing across the dark-haired girl’s clit while the hand on Samantha’s ass continued to rake its nails across her bare flesh, but only once more before raking slowly all the way up her lower back and over her shoulders, down the front of her chest. Pushing Samantha’s chest back slightly, away from contact with her own breasts, Cassie let her lips drift away from Samantha’s, brushing them down Samantha’s soft, downy neck, and towards her collar. Samantha dropped her head back as Cassie’s lips met her neck, moaning softly and pushing her fingers deeper inside of her, fluttering them and strumming the front wall of her vagina with the pads of her fingers, concentrating so hard on keeping up the thrusting of her own fingers and the delightful sensations that her head didn’t have room for another thought. Her whole body was a frenzy of excitement, lust, and pleasure.

Cassie whimpered as Samantha’s fingers twirled inside of her, fluttering and strumming her like a finely-tuned instrument. Her hips shook, quivered, and bucked with the advance of her lover’s skillful touch, and on several occasions (as Samantha pressed her clit especially, or probed deeper with her fingers, or harder) she cried out loud against Samantha’s neck and collar. Meanwhile, her own fingers were desperately twisting and thrusting into her lover’s own warm and wet womanhood, probing and thrusting deeper and more urgently while she kissed her way down the breast bone of Samantha’s chest and buried her face between the black-haired beauty’s perfect and prodigious breasts. “You smell so good,” she groaned, kissing one full, round white breast.

Sammi moaned, trembling from the contact with her breasts, mashing her palm against Cassie’s clit and riding down on her fingers as she curled her fingers inside of her, thrusting deep and then curling her fingers once again. She cried out softly and tipped her head toward the blonde’s, panting gently as they wriggled together on the bed. “Mmm…Cass…”

Cassie moaned up at Samantha from between her breasts, whimpering and shaking all over as she slowly and deliberately began rolling her hips against Samantha’s hand, driving her fingers deeper inside of her while she nibbled, bit, kissed, and licked her way across Samantha’s breasts, nuzzling her nipples, brushing her lips over them, but not kissing them yet. Meanwhile, she slipped a second, and then a third finger inside of Samantha, probing deeper while she raked her thumb nail delicately – and then not so delicately – across Samantha’s clit. “…Samantha…” She whispered, hoarsely. Samantha adjusted her wrist so she could push into Cassie more easily, rocking her hand in time with her thrusts to get maximum depth. She moaned and her hips jerked, her eyes slipping closed as Cassie doted on her breasts and she started to slip out of conscious control, moaning more loudly as she worked her clit, her face against her breasts making her mad with desire.

Cassandra groaned and whimpered against Samantha’s skin, her head convulsing into Samantha’s chest as she wrapped her lips hungrily around one of Samantha’s breasts, sucking the whole beautiful breast into her mouth and then letting her tongue fondle Samantha’s nipple before she nibbled on it. Meanwhile, her fingers (a fourth was added, so that the whole blade of her hand, up to the thumb, was sliding in and out of Samantha now, penetrating her hard and deeply and twisting once inside of her) while her hips quivered and quaked under the thrusts of Samantha’s fingers and the pressure of Samantha’s hand-heel on her clit, which made her hips buck wildly with pleasure. “Ohhhh…. Sammmmm….” She cried her body beginning to tremble again as another, albeit slightly less explosive, climax began to approach.

Samantha writhed and bucked into Cassie’s hand as her lips enveloped her breast and she was lost to pleasure, sliding a third finger inside of Cassie. Sam’s fingers clenched and jerked inside of her as she rocked with pleasure of her own and came hard and forceful, her orgasm ripping through her and eliciting screams and whimpers as she convulsed on her girlfriend’s insistent, thrusting hand. She dropped her face into her sunny blonde hair and cried out, trembling and working her fingers hard and unsteady inside Cassie’s pussy. Cassie cried out shortly after Samantha, her hips also bucking wildly against Samantha’s while her fingers thrust deeply one last time inside of Samantha and she dragged her nail hard against Samantha’s clit, pulling on it to sustain the sensation for a few seconds longer.

Whimpering, Cassandra moaned her pleasure into Samantha’s breast and nibbled on her nipple for a second before deciding to pull her hands out of Samantha’s crotch and to cup her lover’s face with them, pulling her down and to her mouth insistently, kissing her urgently — and yet still softly and tenderly, little small kisses of affection and tenderness that she rained on her lover’s lips, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, while her hands slowly slid down over Samantha’s back and around her waist, hugging her body to hers without letting go. An up-welling of affection for the beautiful black haired girl with the tender heart and ferocious sex drive, and with whom she could share this passionate, tender, passionate intimacy, flooded through her, and she felt her heart fill almost to bursting as she whimpered her affection into Samantha’s hair, her ears, and her mouth. “Samantha… Samantha… Samantha…” she whispered, tenderly, with each kiss... 

**Author's Note:**

> Super-clone Science stuff: Given the various kinds of tinkering and multi-trial formulae that Lexcorp and Cadmus scientists no-doubt engaged in while trying to produce a viable Super-clone from their small sample of Kryptonian DNA we figure there's no reason that SuperBOY couldn't have been SuperGIRL (keeping in mind that gender isn't automatically tied to genitalia or chromosomes.) A lot of what follows is just speculation about how things might have gone had the Superclone been assigned female at birth. It's also a fantastic excuse to write an awesome ship as femslash. And clones!


End file.
